Court of Emrys
by Tutankhamunfreak
Summary: Before the Statute of Secrecy there was a place where all wizards, witches and muggles were called to be judged before the Council upon their deaths. This place has been forgotten. However, when Voldemort uses the horn of Cathbahd he releases the spirits of Uther and Morgana. King Arthur, Mordred and Severus Snape are sent to Hogwarts along with the mysterious High Priest...PlsR&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is exceedingly naughty of me. I should not be posting this since I'm meant to be finishing my other stories but I could't help it. This was screaming to be posted but I wasn't entirely sure of the idea at the time. Now I'm in love with it and I hope that you will be too!**

**Anyway, please review this story and I might add some updates! But I warn you, updates will be slow as I have less and less time to update with my GCSE's only about 3 or 4 weeks away... wish me luck!**

**Please review and I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Merlin or Harry Potter. Those rights belong to the BBC and JK Rowling respectively.**

* * *

The Council of the Highest Order of Magic was convening. This was a rare occurrence even in the wizarding world and this time it was one of the rarest. Muggles of all ages were invited. This had not happened since the trial of Uther Pendragon and the High Priest of the Council at the time had been a ghost. That ghost had had a name. Her name was Nimueh who did everything in her power to have him thrown into the lowest dungeons of the Netherworld. This had also caused her to lose her seat.

Over the years the Council of the Highest Order had slowly faded away. No one listened to it as much anymore and over the centuries, as the Ministry of Magic had been created, it began to become forgotten. The new High Priest of the times would look outside of his immortal realm and wonder when the world would be able to come and see the magnificence of the place. He wanted it to be a place shared by all not to be hidden away like the wizarding world of today was. Those who knew the High Priest would have described him as kind-hearted, noble and fair but also able to uphold the laws of the Old Religion without becoming bias towards either opposition. Many people who died had become afraid to enter this realm for fear of being held accountable of their wrongs by this man and many were frightened to even come face to face with him (not that he ever intended to become so formidable).

The man who would stand trial this time was a man by the name of Voldemort. The three highest members of the court had to be from both the muggle and wizarding worlds and many were in awe of those on this convening (these did not include the High Priest). The man from the muggle world was a well-known figure, thought to be from myth. His name was Arthur Pendragon and he was nervous since he knew that he could sometimes become bias, especially against those who hurt others simply because they thought that those they hurt were below them, which was exactly what this man was doing. The second member was his opposite, a magical person with a little darkness within their soul. In fact the second member of the High Council was Mordred, the man who had killed Arthur. They both sat at opposite ends of the hall in an awkward kind of silence, unsure of what to say to each other.

The third member was a slight mystery. He was a new member, also dead (all the highest members had to be), but he was surprisingly old in the way he sat. Both Arthur and Mordred had died fairly young (in Arthur's case middle aged) but this man was ancient (or at least it seemed). He was older and was a recent addition to the dead but he had been judged by the High Priest himself as worthy to be on this case. Not because he had fought against Voldemort but because he had a clear mind and was reliable to not be bias for the sake of the fact that it was Voldemort's fault that he was dead. This third man's name was Severus Snape and he felt that he had no right to be upon this Council between two great figures of legend.

The trials lasted many days and nights, even years, and they could take place while the said person was alive. This particular trial had been going on for more than fifty years, with smaller trials going on in between. Snape had been on the Council only since he had died and so he was very surprised to find himself there when he had finally died from the snake's poison.

At first Snape had been afraid. He had been lying on the floor of a brilliantly lit room with a cloaked man standing above his head. The man's face was shrouded in shadow but his eyes were clear for all to see. In fact they were a pure, brilliant gold which was a little frightening. Snape knew that over the years, magic had become diluted, so much so that modern wizards had to use wands to channel magic. However, a thousand years before many more people had been able to use magic without the aid of a wand and those people had been so much more powerful, using the true magic of the earth. These people were normally Druids but others had been witches, warlocks and even the odd muggle sorcerer. Nowadays, only those who had the potential for magic could ever study it or even use it. Muggles no longer had the capability to learn it.

The cloaked man had not asked Snape for his name, but had simply held out a pale hand and calmly explained that he was the High Priest of the Council of the Highest Order of Magic and that he had chosen Snape to replace someone on the Council within Voldemort's trial. That had been the last that Snape had seen of him and after that he had found himself in the room that he currently sat in with the awkward silence of Arthur and Mordred stretched out between him. The pensive-like basin in the centre of the circle that their three chairs formed showed the final confrontation between Harry and Voldemort but the three figures knew that something was wrong. It was written that in this final confrontation Voldemort would attempt to kill Harry with the Elder wand and then be killed by his own killing curse. That would mean that he would come before them for the final conviction against him. But this was not the case at the moment. Voldemort had one last trick up his sleeve. He was holding a horn. A horn that sent shivers down Arthur Pendragon's spine. It was the Horn of Cathbahd, the horn which could summon the spirits of the dead and he feared who Voldemort would attempt to call.

Voldemort held the horn to his thin, pale lips and blew into it a moment before the final killing was to take place. And with a flash of light he disappeared.

"This is impossible!" Arthur cried. "The Horn will only work at the stones of Nemeton!"

"It seems that the Dark Lord has found a way around this," Snape murmured, his nerves falling away for a moment as he contemplated this. Even Mordred looked stumped and then realisation dawned in his young eyes.

"The Founders of Hogwarts!" he suddenly shouted. The other two jumped as Mordred rarely ever spoke, let alone cried out in such a way. "When they built Hogwarts they tried to imbue all the magic they could upon the school and used stones from all kinds of magical places. They may have used stones from the stones of Nemeton, meaning that the Horn may also be used within the grounds of Hogwarts."

"We should inform the High Priest of this," Snape said, his eyes narrowing. Arthur frowned and then shook his head.

"The High Priest has more intelligence than the three of us and knew the Founders. Plus he watches this goings on himself and so he will probably already know. He will inform us if anything need be done," Arthur said. The other two just nodded, knowing that Arthur, although strong-willed and stubborn at times, was the wisest out of the three of them. He had been through far more and ruled a kingdom whilst the most Snape had ever done was take over Hogwarts because Voldemort had thought this the best and he hadn't been able to do it properly as who in their right mind would make the Carrows Professors of Hogwarts? There was no arguing with the King of Camelot.

The three fell in silence, watching the scene unfolding before them avidly. Harry seemed bewildered and everyone else looked just as shocked. Then there was another burst of light as Voldemort returned from the spirit world but the feeling that something was wrong intensified. The smirk on his face was cruel to the point of mad. Almost like Morgana's smile had been and she had had quite the trial.

And then Voldemort suddenly turned on his heel and Dis-Apparated. The three blinked simultaneously with Harry. That was unexpected and completely wrong compared to the history books. This was not what should have happened. The ground beneath them started to shake and then the soft light suddenly went out, plunging the world into darkness. And then there was a bright burst of golden light and the High Priest stood in front of them in the empty hall which should have been full.

"I have a job for the three of you," the High Priest said. "A job that I must help you with. Voldemort has released both Morgana Pendragon and Uther Pendragon from the spirit world." The three looked at each other in alarm, Arthur and Mordred past their original awkwardness of the past thirty years in this sudden revelation.

"But if Morgana is released she will attempt to use me like last time!" Mordred cried, causing the other two to jump for the second time in that night but there was sympathy with them as well. Arthur had always wondered whether Mordred had truly wanted to kill him and now it turned out that he had not. The High Priest shook his head.

"Morgana has no power over you anymore. I have seen to that. You are your own man now. The three of you are." Snape blinked, wondering what this meant but the High Priest had not stopped talking. "However since Voldemort did not follow the rules as to how to truly use the horn the veil has been left open. That is a matter that will take the four of us to deal with but your task, first and foremost, is to help Harry and his friends and to keep them out of trouble. If this means that you must face ghosts of your own pasts then so be it. I chose the three of you because I believed that the three of you would be able to handle anything together. Do not let me down."

"What will you be doing to help us?" Arthur asked. The High Priest nodded in his direction, acknowledging his status as a king.

"I shall be going after the spirits of Morgana and Uther Pendragon. They must not be allowed to cause damage within the mortal world. I will be gathering them up and taking them back into their prisons where they will be held until the veil is closed completely. I trust that you can keep those under you protection safe until then?"

"Of course," Arthur said with a smirk. The High Priest nodded and then held out his hands. Three glowing balls of light were there. Under the hood Snape could see a smile, one which wished them all the luck of the land.

"I truly hope that we shall succeed," the High Priest said simply before letting the three balls of light reach them and then Snape saw no more of that world for he had been sent back, amazingly, to the mortal realm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, don't kill me if you think this chapter drags out for a bit because I knew how I wanted it to end but couldn't think for a bit how to get there. It gets a bit messy as to how it got there but I'm satisfied with the ending of this chapter and I hope you will be too! Sorry that I made you all wait for me to update this!**

**Disclaimer: BBC and JK Rowling own Merlin and Harry Potter. Unfortunately there will never be a film made of these crossovers though I am of the opinion that there should be.**

* * *

Harry had no idea as to what had just happened. One moment Voldemort had been facing him down, attempting to kill him for the second time, the next thing he knew, he had pulled out a rather old fashioned looking horn, blew it and then dis-apparated. Voldemort wasn't a coward and certainly wanted nothing more than his death so why he would flee now made no sense. Apparently it made no sense to the others either.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Ron exploded, suddenly finding a way past his initial shock. Harry just shrugged numbly, unable to process what had just happened.

"He just… ran away," Hermione said faintly, sounding as shocked as Harry felt. He turned and faced the shocked crowd, thankful that at least they weren't asking as to how he had escaped death for the seventh time. It still didn't make sense though.

"Well… I think the best thing now is to sit down and recover," Professor McGonagall said, a strain of authority in her voice. With that, there were many nods and people began to shuffle away but Harry still felt numb. Something was off, something big. Voldemort never ran away from a good fight and this should have been no different. Something felt _wrong_.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, as Harry began to move out of the Great Hall. Harry didn't say anything, letting his feet carry him wherever they felt like it. He needed to figure this out.

"Harry! Voldemort's still out there! Where are you going?" Hermione sounded desperate as both she and Ron followed him, almost running to catch up with him.

"I don't know. Wherever I guess," Harry mumbled, shrugging again as his feet led him outside. The view from the castle was amazing on most nights but Harry couldn't take the time to admire it today. There was evidence of the battle everywhere, just another reminder that he hadn't been able to save everyone. The courtyard was covered in rubble left over from the giants' attack and there were a few dead bodies littered around for good measure. Harry only vaguely noticed that they were only the bodies of Death Eaters and that those who had been a part of the side fighting against Voldemort were being carefully taken into the Great Hall. Either way Harry still felt that he had let everyone down. There were a million things that he could have done differently and none of this would have been for nothing.

"Let's go," Harry mumbled, not wanting to continue staring at the worthless deaths that had occurred here. He could feel Ron and Hermione glance at each other behind him, probably worrying about him as always. Harry's feet carried him away from the scene of the battle and towards the boat house. The moment he realised this he stopped. Below them, on the edge of the lake was the boathouse, the place where even more death and terrible realisations had happened.

"Wait a minute Harry," Ron said, grabbing his arm as he was about to descend the steps towards it. "Snape's in there." Harry wondered whether or not he should fill them in on Snape's true role in the war, in his place of having to play the bad guy whilst trying to help Harry all along. That he was the one who had sent the silver doe because of his love for Lily. There were so many things that Harry wished he could have said to the man but there was no point in wishing for things that were never going to happen.

"Harry, wait!" Hermione shouted. Harry turned and saw that her eyes were staring down at the boathouse in a mixture of confusion and terror. Harry turned and felt his stomach drop. There were four shadows moving about within the boathouse. Snape's body, which a moment ago he had been able to see leaning against the windows, was gone. All four of the figures inside seemed to be wearing some kind of cloak but Harry couldn't make out anything else. Everything about the boathouse was screaming danger.

Harry pulled them to the side of the boathouse, careful to keep close to the ground, practically crawling the last few hundred yards to the side of the boathouse, near the door. The sound of voices was floating out of the door but nothing they said made much sense.

"When are we?" The voice was one of a young man but a young man who was growing into his middle-aged years. It was a voice that was battle weary and had seen it's fill of death and yet it was also full of authority, the tone of voice suggesting that you should answer the question no matter what. It was the kind of authority that McGonagall or Snape had had. You didn't question it.

"It is the 2nd May 2004. Three hours after the death of Severus Snape and an hour after what should have been the final confrontation with Voldemort." This voice was as old as the first but it seemed older. There was great wisdom and power in that young voice, far more than the authority in the first. But the biggest shock of the evening was not the words that the man had said. It was what came after that.

"Joy," was the sarcastic comment to this statement. Except the voice that said it should not have been there at all. The man that the voice belonged to was dead. As the second man had stated, he had died three hours before. The boathouse should only have been occupied by that man and not alive at that.

"Well it can't be as bad as the last time you were here." It was the first man again, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You have no idea of what it will be like here. I should be dead and, for that matter, so should you." Harry felt himself go cold at that comment. Were all the people in the boathouse ghosts? Or were they actually alive? He glanced back at the other two who looked just as shocked as he felt.

"We're not going to accomplish anything by arguing." The voice that spoke up this time was young and a little nervous. Harry got the feeling that whoever this voice belonged to couldn't be any older than he himself was. The voice also sounded as if he was used to listening to arguments but had little idea as to how to stop them.

"Mordred's right," the first man said something akin to annoyance at having been proved wrong in his voice. If Harry wasn't caught up with the name _Mordred_ right then, he would have thought that the first man wouldn't have been uncomfortable in Slytherin. He had the arrogance of Malfoy, if not more, if Harry were being honest.

Harry turned to look at Ron and Hermione who were both staring at him with the same horror that he felt. Was this Voldemort's plan? To summon one of the most feared wizards in history bar, perhaps, Morgan Le Fey? If the figures in the boathouse were enemies of Hogwarts and had Mordred with them to boot, then there was little that they would be able to do to stop them. Everyone was exhausted as it was, let alone ready to face another battle. Ron looked as if he were swearing in his head.

"This is where I leave you," the second voice said. There was something almost sorrowful about the way that he had said it but Harry couldn't work out why. "Uther and Morgana are still at large and must be tracked down before the next full moon. I will meet you back here hopefully before then for your return to the spirit world." Harry frowned. This was not going in the direction that he had hoped. Now there were three mysterious dark wizards and one dead ex-dark wizard waiting inside the boathouse with the intent of finding Morgana and some guy named Uther. Things were definitely not looking good.

There was a quiet rush of wind and then the sound of feet scuffing the floor. In the end, it was Snape, who should have been dead, who spoke up.

"Stop that," he growled towards whoever it was. "It's annoying."

"It's not doing your floor any harm Severus. Leave him alone," the first voice spoke up. "Right now, we need to move. Although I would like to know why there have been three children listening in on us for the last half an hour." Harry froze, not daring this time to look back over his shoulder at the others. He could almost feel Ron gulp silently behind him. He made a move to show them to run when he thought it right and braced his feet against the floor.

There was a moment of complete silence. Then the door to the boathouse opened and a man stepped out. Harry couldn't see him clearly but he was fairly certain that he had never seen him before, although the light through his features into darkness. Harry signalled to the others and began to slowly creep back, hoping that the man hadn't seen them yet. He was looking around, searching for them. They had nearly made it back to the steps when there was an almighty CRACK! Harry turned to look at a sheepish looking Ron who had stepped on the loudest twig that Harry had ever heard.

"Run!" Harry yelled and they jumped to their feet but even as they began to run a force suddenly dragged them back. Harry found himself lying on the ground looking up at three rather bemused faces. He gave a start as he realised one was Snape, his usual expression of curled lip on his face, looking down at Harry as if he were something undesirable.

"Don't worry," he drawled to the other two. "It's just Potter and his friends. Sneaking about as usual."

Now that Harry wasn't trying to run for his life he found that he had a good look at the two other people with Snape. Both were dressed in medieval chainmail and clothes, complete with leather boots, sharp swords that looked real and billowing red cloaks with the design of a golden dragon stitched upon them. In looks, however, they were total opposites. One was young, with dark curly locks and wide blue eyes that seemed to be filled with both innocence and a sense of calm beyond his years. He looked slightly startled at the appearance of Harry, Ron and Hermione.

The other figure was clearly a leader. He had brilliant golden hair and sharp clear blue eyes that seemed to be calculating whether or not they were a threat. The man was much more solidly built than his younger counterpart and it showed in the way he stood. It wasn't hard to imagine him as some kind of medieval king, ready to send his knights into battle, a king who would throw himself into the midst of battle and come out victorious no matter the costs. He was looking at Harry with something that was a cross between amusement and respect.

"Well, they seem harmless enough," the blonde man said and held out a hand for Harry to take. The moment Harry took it the gloved hand tightened around his own skinny one and he was hauled almost viciously to his feet. Harry let out a gasp and rubbed at his shoulder. The blonde man raised an eyebrow but only said "Sorry," in reaction to this. The younger man was busy helping Hermione to her feet and seemed to either be blushing or going red with embarrassment from the glares he was getting from Ron.

"Well now that we're all acquainted-" Snape started but was cut off by the blonde man.

"Not really. I don't know their names and they don't know ours. I hardly call that 'acquainted'." There was a mocking note in the man's voice, almost as if he were laughing on the inside.

"I'm Harry," Harry said, hoping to move on to how Snape was even _alive_ after Nagini had bitten him, let alone where Mordred might have gone. "Harry Potter. These are my friends, Ron and Hermione." Ron just glared while Hermione gave a sheepish wave. The blonde man smiled.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon, former king of Camelot," the man said. Harry felt his jaw drop but nothing was more of a shock than what left the man's mouth next. "And this is a loyal knight of mine Sir Mordred."

A long silence ensued. Eventually it as broken (inevitably) by Ron.

"Merlin's beard!"


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was great fun to write because I got to start on my 'confusing the wizards' vibe. I enjoy that, especially with Arthur's reactions in this. And Mordred's cos he's weirdly fun t write even though he has this 'I barely react to anything' kind of vibe. **

**Ok, I have to flaunt this but... I MET MORDRED! I love him so much in the series and I have lost none at all since meeting him! Oh my god it was the best (but spassing out after metting them while still in plain view probably doesn't give you the best opinion from them. Not that I was the worst on that day. What kind of nine year old asks who would the actor best like to sleep with, the dragon or Gaius? I worry about the world.)**

**Anyway, my obsession over, I also want to say MY EXAMS ARE NEARLY OVER! This means I get more time to write! Yey! I love writing and this story is especially fun cos I get to mess around with the wizards and Arthur! (and maybe a little with Mordred but I love him too much to let him die or anything).**

**Ok, I'm trying to break my habit of disclaiming my ownership of these things because I think people get bored of the same thing over and over again (and you all know who they belong to anyway). So, no disclaimer this time.**

**Please review! I love hearing from you!**

* * *

"_Merlin's beard!"_

Harry got the feeling that Ron had probably just said the worst thing in this situation considering the looks he was getting from Arthur and Mordred. Arthur was staring at Ron with a mixture of confusion and amusement (as always) and Mordred just looked creeped out. Harry was glad that it was 'beard' that had left Ron's mouth rather than, say, 'pants' or 'saggy left buttock'. He got the feeling that Arthur would take it a little more serious than a joke (not that he had seen him take anything as more than a joke so far).

"You know, that saying is rather distasteful considering the present company we are in," Snape said, one eyebrow raised in un-impressed sarcasm. Mordred still looked a little creeped out.

"I don't remember Emrys ever having a beard," he said quietly, still staring at Ron. Arthur turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"Am I missing something Mordred? Other than the fact that this boy has just sworn by Merlin's non-existent beard?" Mordred flushed as if realising that he had said something wrong.

"Emrys is the name my people gave to Merlin long ago, before he was ever born," Mordred explained, still blushing. Arthur just nodded, turning back to Harry, his eyes still dancing with amusement. Harry wondered if the king was just happy to be back or was just perpetually amused. He definitely felt like a Slytherin.

"Now, as I was saying before Weasley interrupted, we should head back up to the school. There are bigger matters for us to discuss than whether or not Merlin had a beard," Snape said, glaring at Arthur as if he could run the old king into the ground with nothing but the force of his gaze. Arthur just shrugged.

"Personally I wasn't even aware that Merlin was even _capable_ of growing a beard. Then again, I don't have a clue as to how his mother put up with his idiotic ways to begin with," Arthur said as he moved past Snape, heading back up towards Hogwarts. "Are you all coming or not?"

Harry jumped realising that he was now addressing them. He just moved forward mutely, staying as far away from Mordred as possible. He wasn't sure how the innocent-looking calm young man before him was the evil knight of legend but Harry didn't believe in taking un-necessary chances. After all, Mordred could turn out to be a spy for Voldemort or something.

"Um… could you tell us why you're here?" Hermione whimpered, probably still recovering from meeting some of her heroes from legend. It was Mordred who answered her.

"The High Priest sent us here to protect you after Voldemort released Morgana and Uther from the spirit world," he said quietly, still eyeing Ron a little warily. Harry got the feeling he sensed that there was more than one saying and that he didn't wish to hear them.

"And that's bad?" Harry said, wanting to clarify this even though he was talking to one of the most feared men in history. Strange, how he seemed more nervous of Harry, than Harry was of him. Mordred nodded.

"Voldemort broke the barrier between the spirit world and the human world allowing anyone to just come back. Those who stay behind cannot enter the spirit world but those who have already entered the spirit world cannot return unless certain steps are taken. This is rare but can have dire consequences." Harry thought about this for a moment, wondering what Voldemort could have done.

"How did Voldemort summon the spirits?" Hermione asked, "It's supposed to be impossible."

"The horn." Surprisingly it was Arthur who answered. His face was dark even in the dimly lit night. "It can be used to summon the spirits of the dead but only in the place between the spirit world and the human world. You can meet them there although this doesn't release them. When you send them away you mustn't look back otherwise they _will_ be released." Mordred blinked in something like surprise but didn't react further than that. Ron just frowned.

"How do you know all of this? Last I checked you were a muggle king got lucky." Arthur sent him a deadly glare and suddenly Harry preferred the joking side to Arthur. When he was angry he looked terrifying, more so than Voldemort. Ron flinched under the glare and cowered a little but stood his ground. Eventually, it was Mordred who spoke up.

"Arthur was not just someone who was chosen by Merlin. He was chosen by fate itself and therefore was destined for greatness. Just like Harry Potter and Merlin and even yourself. We do not live our lives by ourselves but are guided by a force greater than even time itself. I could not choose to break my own destiny, even if I had wished it, any more than I could have chosen to be born." After that statement, Mordred looked at the ground, seeming to fade into the darkness. Harry wondered if it was a gift he had been born with although his words made no sense to the character in his head. It was almost as if Mordred hadn't _wanted_ to kill Arthur but had been bound by a prophecy to do so. Harry felt as if he knew the feeling.

Arthur was giving Mordred a look, although Harry couldn't quiet work out whether it was respect or calculating. It almost seemed to be both.

"In answer to your question _Weas_ley," Arthur said, degrading Ron's surname while he was at it, "I know so much about the horn of Cathbahd because I once used it myself. I summoned my father's spirit and accidently released him upon Camelot. He set about trying to destroy my kingdom and tried to kill me and Merlin in the process." Yep, definitely the arrogance of a Slytherin. Snape ignored them entirely, walking towards the castle without seeming to care about them behind him.

It took them twice as long to reach the Great Hall than when they had left, considering they were returning as a group twice as large. Harry wondered what everyone was going to think considering that he had told everyone that Snape was dead. It was also historical fact that both Arthur and Mordred were dead and there were a dozen wizards in the hall who would probably shoot spells first, ask questions later. Which didn't really give Mordred much of a chance. But there was also the news that Morgana had been released into the world…

Harry didn't like where this was going.

Snape was the first to walk into the Hall, pretty much silencing the conversations in the entire room. All eyes were fixed on him and Arthur and Mordred, questioning why Snape was alive and who his two companions were. They were also probably questioning the swords and armour they wore. For the first time Harry got a good look at their swords and was surprised at the difference.

Arthur's sword, which had to be the famous Excalibur, was long, almost a two-handed sword. A gold band ran down the centre about two-thirds of the way down the blade, inscribed with ancient runes. Even the hilt was beautiful, inlaid with delicate golden bands and an embossed circle at the end of the hilt. Mordred's blade was simple and rough, no decoration at all. They both looked in good condition and as if they were made from the same stuff although Mordred's blade had a sizable chunk missing from the middle of it. Harry had a feeling that he knew where it had gone.

"Potter!" It was McGonagall. She looked a little shocked. "What is the meaning of this? Who are these people?" She flung a hand out towards Arthur and Mordred who were looking around with interest. Arthur seemed to be enchanted with the walls and paintings while Mordred was staring up at the ceiling as if he could sense the magic used up there (however at that moment the ceiling was compromised of bare rafters instead of the night sky).

"I think I should explain Minerva," Snape said, his tone cool. "We have been sent here by someone exceedingly powerful for something that I can't tell you. Protection mainly. These are the others who were sent with me." Harry noticed how he didn't introduce them but he got the feeling that Arthur would probably take care of that. He'd done so already. McGonagall's face darkened.

"Severus, _you_ are charged with Dumbledore's murder and right now I wouldn't be surprised if you walked in with Mordred himself!" she shrieked. Mordred turned his gaze on her.

"I'm sorry?" he said, sounding rather confused to all of this. Harry had the feeling that he didn't know how he had gone down in history.

"Tell me who you are before I call on the Minister for Magic," McGonagall snapped. "I can already charge you two for working with murderers."

"Wait!" Hermione shouted. "There's something that you all should know!" Harry turned to look at her shaking her head. Now was not the time to tell the wizarding world about Snape's past, nor how it was involved in Dumbledore's death. "They're not our enemies! Snape's telling the truth! They a_re_ here for our protection. We…" Hermione suddenly looked a little sheepish. "We heard them talking in the boathouse with their… um… associate." Harry was glad she didn't say leader. McGonagall sniffed and turned her gaze on Snape.

"Well, Miss Granger's not been wrong before but I will be keeping my eye on you, Severus. Now, your companions." McGonagall turned to them with flinty eyes. Mordred looked at Arthur nervously, who put a hand on his shoulder with a smile. He murmured something to Mordred, probably 'it's alright' before moving slightly in front of him.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon." A hush fell through the hall, everyone staring at him in awe. "And this is a friend of mine, Mordred." That was when three of the worst things happened consecutively.

Half of the surrounding wizards jumped up, pulling out their wands, including Mrs Weasley.

Mordred gave a startled yelp and everyone was suddenly thrown backwards, including Harry himself.

The moment he recovered, Mr Weasley sat up and exclaimed, rather like his son, "Merlin's Pants!" Arthur's eyes bulged as he stared at Mr Weasley a little incredulously from his place on the floor.

"Excuse me!" he roared. Mr Weasley didn't take that as a warning.

"Merlin's pants!" he repeated. "As if we haven't had enough trouble from You-Know-Who!" Arthur suddenly lunged at Mr Weasley but was stopped by Mordred, who suddenly threw himself at Arthur, forcing them both to wrestle on the floor in an undignified pile.

"Let-go-of me!" Arthur growled, through gritted teeth as he struggled away from Mordred's hands. "I won't-let him- get away with that!" Snape just curled his lip.

"Well done Weasley. You've just managed to say the worst thing at the worst possible moment. Now we'll never know peace," he deadpanned, stepping lightly out of the pair's way as the wrestled on the floor. Mordred suddenly let out a gasp as Arthur managed to elbow him in the stomach, doubling up and falling away from him. Some of the anger bled from Arthur's eyes as he put a hand on Mordred's shoulder.

"Sorry," he muttered before turning his glare towards Mr Weasley. "If I ever," Arthur threatened, growling at the occupants of the Great hall. "Hear something like that again I swear that I'll run you through no matter _what_ I've been told. No one… No one!... Insults Merlin!" Arthur's eyes were blazing and Harry knew that the comment about the pants had gone too far. He wondered what Merlin actually looked like for Arthur to react that way. Mr Weasley just looked shocked.

"I meant no harm. It's just a… err…" Mr Weasley had caught the eye of his wife who was glaring at him from across the room. She was clearly telling him to shut up mentally.

"I don't get the obsession with Em… _Merlin_'s garments. Or facial features," Mordred said, still eyeing those with their wands up warily. Several people turned to stare at him, as if wondering how this boy managed to kill the great king of legend. Said great king of legend just looked pissed off.

"It's a phrase," Hermione said quietly, and squeaked as Arthur turned his glare on her. "A very _very_ bad phrase considering the circumstances," she squeaked. "But…um… everyone uses it and no one means any harm." She tried to gaze pleadingly at him but Harry could see that she was terrified. Arthur seemed to see this too and his gaze softened a little.

"If you meant no harm my lady, then I will not harm you in return. But I still don't like it," Arthur said, surprisingly diplomatic. It was the first time that Harry had seen him _not_ act like a Slytherin. Hermione flushed a little and tried to reach for Ron's hand, although why, Harry wasn't sure.

Harry's idea that Arthur might not be a Slytherin was dashed a moment later when the former king suddenly grinned. "Although I must say, the idea of Merlin with a beard is actually quite funny," he said, the amused spark back in his eyes. He turned to Mordred. "What do say, Mordred?" Mordred just gave a soft smile.

"I thought it was funnier when he turned himself into a woman and called himself the Dolma." Nearly all the wizards in the hall dropped their wands in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**I love you all so much! Thank you for all the awesome reviews, they made me feel so much better! Which is probably why this chapter was so quick in coming... don't count on that to continue. I have an exam on Wednesday and it's Geography. Worse, it's HUMAN Geography, shit that I don't understand (sorry for the foul language. It just doesn't go in). **

**Anyway I would like to thank you guys again for all the great reviews, especially since I haven't got much to do other than sit around and revise and wait for this bloody cold to go away! I would also like to point out that Mordred does have some sweet moments in this, it's just that I haven't got to them yet. Thanks themugglefreak for giving that awesome review, I just wanted to let you know that there were some really sweet Mordred fluff moments coming ('cause he's awesome), I just needed his I-don't-really-react-to-anything vibe in that chapter (p.s. the moment with the ceiling was my fluffy moment. That comes later too).**

**Anyway, that over with, on with the story! (Bad English I know)**

* * *

The High Priest was standing in a forest, enshrouded in a mist of his own creation. He didn't want any of the Muggles in the area noticing him as he tracked the spirits of two of the most dangerous criminals in all of history. He had tracked many minor spirits who had also escaped but ignored them for now. They would instantly be dragged back to the spirit world once the veil closed as they didn't have the power to influence the world. Morgana and Uther however… Morgana was still able to use magic and Uther was able to influence the world the way he liked. While he couldn't use magic he had developed an annoying habit of moving things with his mind, something so close to magic it was hypocritical.

The High Priest turned in a circle, trying to pick up the trail again. He had never been good tracking physically, but in this way, tracking their essences, he had always excelled. It helped that he knew both of their auras, no matter how much they made him shudder. For once, he didn't feel out of his depth.

It had been years since he had been appointed High Priest, and even then he had had his doubts. He worried that he would begin to become something like Morgana, mad with power. He didn't want that and he preferred to work on the side-lines, not charge in all at once. That was Arthur's job, not his.

_No,_ he berated himself. _You don't work for him anymore. You work for the protection of magic and the greater good. Arthur's time will come again but it is not now. Focus on the here and now, not the past._ This had always been his problem. The moment he had seen Arthur again he had been overjoyed but the realisation that he was to be the next High Priest had meant that he had been forced to leave Arthur to his own devices. When Voldemort's trial appeared and a member of the non-magical community (calling them Muggles felt discriminatory) was needed, he had known Arthur was he man for the job. Whilst he could be prejudiced and hot-headed, Arthur was also able to see beneath that, look at the world with experienced eyes. He could see the growth of power in the young man and know that this was something like Morgana. Except Morgana had had a reason, a purpose for what she did. Voldemort didn't.

The High Priest was surprised that most of the attacks from this pair were actually coming from Uther. Those who didn't live in the magical community were complaining of attacks, money being stolen and property like cars being damaged. Anything that Uther didn't understand, he destroyed. The High Priest feared that it wouldn't be long before he started to attack the magical community as well.

Morgana on the other hand seemed to have disappeared. Her aura was somewhere in the region of Hogwarts but there seemed to be something almost… muted about her aura. It was as if she had lost the will to fight, to go on. That didn't seem like her at all, not even when she had been a friend of Camelot's. The High Priest had decided that she was the lesser of his two problems and had moved on, looking for Uther. But there was still a glimmer of hope in his heart that perhaps, even if only a little, she had started to see the error of her ways. That perhaps the sight of a community of sorcerers who weren't shunned had led her back to the light.

It seemed like a long shot, but it was one the High Priest was willing to believe in with everything if he had to. Mordred had seen his wrongs. Perhaps Morgana could do the same.

* * *

The silence in the hall was deafening. Harry could clearly hear his own breathing as he waited to see what would happen. He didn't have to wait long.

All of a sudden, people began to shout at Mordred, some even picking up their wands and firing spells at him. Harry didn't think that that was particularly fair, considering he had only been discussing traits with Arthur. Shocking traits of Merlin's perhaps, but nothing that deserved outright hatred. It was almost as if it were Voldemort standing in the centre of the room, not Mordred. Harry wasn't sure why he felt sorry for Mordred, who looked slightly panicked as he held up one hand, muttering what must be a shield spell under his breath, his eyes flashing gold. Harry had never seen anyone perform magic like that but it was clear that Mordred, while gifted, didn't have the strength to carry it on for long. Harry felt compelled to do something but was surprisingly beaten to it by Snape.

"Protego!" the former Potions Master snapped, raising his wand and adding a shield over them as Mordred fell to his knees. Arthur knelt with him, one hand on his shoulder, glaring at the wizards in the room. Harry thought he heard him mutter, "And suddenly, I see why we never came here." Mordred looked just about ready to go to sleep, his head resting on the arm that Arthur had on his shoulder. Arthur didn't seem to have noticed.

McGonagall managed to recover herself and take charge. "Enough!" she shouted. A few people stopped and turned towards her as she shouted once again over the din of insulted cries and hexes. "Enough of this childish behaviour!" The hall fell silent once again, the last few spells bouncing off of Snape's shield charm. Deeming it to be safe, Snape let the shield dropped but Harry noticed he kept his wand out, just in case.

"Now I'm sure these gentlemen have an explanation for their rude comments but there was no reason to start hexing the poor boy!" McGonagall snapped at the wizards around her, reminding them that they _were_ on school grounds and that she was the Headmistress. She then turned back to Arthur and Mordred and Harry noticed that her eyes had softened a little. McGonagall was strict but she always had a soft spot for those in need. "You may take him somewhere to rest if you wish," McGonagall said to Arthur as he helped Mordred to his feet. Mordred swayed rather dangerously, leaning on Arthur's shoulders. Harry got the feeling he had exhausted himself. "Madam Pomfrey will probably have a spare bed in the hospital wing." Arthur nodded and began to half-carry, half-drag Mordred from the room. Harry jumped when McGonagall began to speak again. "As for you three, you can meet me in my office! And you Snape! I want to know exactly what's going on." Harry cringed under her glare. She then turned back to the rest of the congregation in the hall. "If I hear that anyone has gone to harm either of our guests, there will be repercussions, student or not!" And with that McGonagall dragged them out of the room.

Harry wondered how they were going to get out of this one. It wasn't as if they could just tell her that there was some kind of all-powerful leader out there who was tracking down Uther Pendragon and Morgan Le Fey… actually they probably shouldn't tell her that either. After this war, the news that _Morgana _was back was probably not the most welcome.

McGonagall led them back to her original office although Harry suspected that Dumbledore's office would now be hers. It was the same as always, neatly arranged and the desk was clear as she swept in and conjured four chairs around it. The she sat in her own chair and gestured for them to sit. Only Snape remained standing, hanging back towards the door as if wishing to be anywhere than where he was.

"Explain," was all McGonagall said, her eyes fixed on Snape. This was something Harry wanted to hear as well as he turned to look at the Potions Master. Snape was looking anywhere than at him, fixing his gaze on the wall above McGonagall's head.

"I told you that I could not tell you anything other than the fact that we are here for your protection Minerva. I did not lie," Snape said in a controlled voice. Harry wondered what was going through his head.

"Oh, I did not think you were lying Severus," McGonagall snapped. "I was just hoping you were going to elaborate on _how_ you and two other people who have been pronounced dead by history are walking around Hogwarts as if this were normal!" Snape winced, as though thinking back to something.

"There is much I can't explain; mainly due to the fact I do not understand it myself. Questions of exactly _how_ are perhaps best left to when Sir Mordred is feeling better. All I can tell you is that when I died I was taken to a place that was thought only to be myth and placed into the trial of Voldemort. When he didn't die when he was supposed to we were sent back here." Harry could feel himself staring. What kind of a person admits that they _died_ and then were part of Voldemort's trial (whatever that was)? It made no sense. McGonagall seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"What trial? Voldemort, may I remind you, is very much alive still," McGonagall snapped. Snape sighed irritably, as if he had known that this would be the response he would get.

"These are question for Mordred, not for me. Even Arthur could explain the working of the Old Religion better than I." McGonagall was staring at Snape oddly as Hermione gave a little gasp.

"The Old Religion?" she whispered. "But that's been extinct for _ages_."

"What _is_ the Old Religion?" Harry asked, now thoroughly confused. McGonagall sighed and gestured towards Hermione who instantly launched into explanation.

"It's the old form of magic, the purer form. There's not much on it in the library because medieval wizards taught this magic mouth to mouth instead of writing it down but there are some of the old magic books. But it died off after Uther Pendragon attempted to wipe out all magic from the earth in the Great Purge. After that magic became diluted until only those with the ability to use magic could do it and only then through a wand." Hermione gave a triumphant smile which probably meant that that was all she knew.

"There's more to it than that," said a quiet voice and Harry turned to see Arthur standing in the doorway. McGonagall blinked.

"How did you get here?" she asked, sounding more than a little surprised. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"I watched the school being built. I know the layout almost as well as I knew Camelot." McGonagall blinked but gestured for him to continue. He sighed. "The Old Religion never died. Yes, the new form of magic rose in use, mainly because people grew afraid of what it could do after…" Arthur suddenly broke off for a moment, something other than amusement in his eyes. Harry found himself thinking that it was sadness, even regret. He wondered why. Arthur took a deep breath before continuing. "After Morgana's plight against Camelot. Gwen tried to keep the peace but after her death… well, people still remembered Morgana. They turned back to my father's ideals and decided to get rid of them. The Old Religion faded into the background and allowed the newer, Latin magic to rise to power. The Old Religion still exists in s few places but you have to know where to look."

"Gwen?" Hermione asked but was over-ruled by Ron.

"How _do_ you know all this stuff?" Ron asked, echoing himself from earlier. Arthur's eyebrow twitched as if it wanted to repeat its earlier action.

"I've had over a thousand years watching the world pass by with not much to do. And, yes, Gwen," he said, smiling at Hermione. "She was my wife." Harry had to stop himself from gasping like Hermione.

"Your… Guinevere! But she…" she stopped at Arthur's look.

"Yes?" he said tersely, almost daring her to continue.

"Well…" Hermione whimpered. "Didn't she… um… like Lancelot." Arthur's hands seemed to twitch convulsively and Harry got the feeling that this was dangerous territory.

"_That_ was a dirty trick by dear, loving half-sister who wanted the crown for herself. And the only reason she accomplished that was with use of a shade. Neither Gwen nor Lancelot would ever have tried anything like that in their right minds. And as for the rest of the fictional histories you lot have of us I would try to learn what a person is like instead of judging them on something that a man who agreed with my father wrote!" And with that, Arthur swept from the room, cloak billowing out behind him. Harry could imagine him doing something like that in Camelot after a trial of a criminal. There was just something about Arthur that made you want to follow him loyally, something that made you blind to his arrogance. He finally understood why people went to their deaths for Arthur. He might act like a prick sometimes but he was wise and fair. He didn't judge people by the words but by their actions.

"Well done Granger. You've managed to annoy one of the most powerful men in history," Snape said dryly and Harry knew that this wasn't a good thing. McGonagall sighed and kneaded her forehead with her fingertips.

"Well, it doesn't seem like we're going to get an explanation soon so you might as well go. Severus, do as you must but know that I _will_ be filling your place as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," McGonagall sighed. Snape just nodded.

"Of course. This is, after all, only temporary. Although I may have a suggestion as to whom you should pick…"

* * *

Voldemort waited. He was out of troops, out of support and out of time. But he had had one last trick up his sleeve. This would work, he was sure of it. After all, who more formidable to release upon the world than Morgan Le Fey and Uther Pendragon, the two most formidable people who ever existed. The plan was fool proof, he was sure of it. It was only a matter of time.

So Voldemort sat and waited patiently for the time that he could rule to world.

* * *

**Hmmm... these chapters seem to be creeping their way to getting longer. Not sure why, I can never write really long chapters without giving too much away...**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**(Also I really want to do this... Ohhhhh, look, foreshadowing... I think I'm going insane with being ill...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, my god, I love you guys! Thanks for all the reviews! They make me feel so happy, knowing that people actually care about what I write, that it cheered me up after the most wasteful day of my life (I could have stayed in bed rather than gone to five hours of Geography today in prep for my DME exam. Don't ask).**

**So here's the next installment of this and I hope you like it! I'm also mega excited because, this story is one of my better ones, I'm two exams away from the end of my GCSE's and I am so close to the end of one of my stories it's untrue! I've been working on it for like three years and only now am I getting to finish it! Whoo!**

**Anyway, you don't want to hear me go on about a different fanfic, sooooo here's chapter 5!**

**(I'm far too happy)**

* * *

It was too bright when Mordred awoke. The windows seemed to let in too much light, adding to the aching behind his eyes and it wasn't helped by the fact that much of the room was white. The sheets, the pillow, the beds… _Where am I?_ He wondered, looking around the room, searching for some kind of clue. He tried to think back. Oh, yes that was right. He was at Hogwarts, where a lot of people seemed to hate him. Mordred couldn't figure that out. He hadn't attacked them (apart from that one tiny slip of his grip on his magic. Perhaps he needed to ask Emrys for some advice on how not to do that) and he certainly hadn't given them any reason to attack him in return. At least, he thought he hadn't.

Mordred sat up, attempting to dispel the headache that was building behind his eyes. He knew that he had held the shielding spell for too long but he hadn't been able to lower it without being attacked. As it was he wasn't sure how he had ended up in this room in the first place. A rustling sound alerted Mordred to the fact that he wasn't alone and he turned to see a woman dressed in red robes bustling over to him.

"What have we been doing then?" the woman asked as he started to fuss over him, placing a tray of food on his lap and fluffing up his pillow. Mordred blinked. He hadn't seen this behaviour ever. Not even in Camelot, where the knights had everything done for them by servants. He still had to get up to get breakfast and fluff his own pillows (he also made his own bed out of force of habit. His mother had taught him it was rude to leave an unmade bed before she had died and the lesson had never been forgotten).

"Um…" Mordred said, staring at the woman. She glared back at him.

"Well, eat up then!" she snapped as if he had done something wrong. Mordred was so confused by that point that he almost jumped out of bed to hug Arthur when the king entered. He only took one look at Mordred's face before turning on the woman.

"Thank you for your Madame, but I'm sure Mordred is perfectly capable of looking after himself from now on I think," Arthur said politely, giving the matron a small bow. The matron blushed and rustled off elsewhere in the room, probably to check her medical supplies or something like that.

"Thank you," Mordred said, looking down at the meal that wasn't all that different to what he had eaten in Camelot. Bread, cheese, sausages… there was meat and what looked like beans on the plate but nothing too foreign. Mordred was glad that even if the rest of the world had changed the food hadn't. He didn't think he would be able to cope with that.

"You're going to need that. The headmistress of this school is getting impatient for an explanation of the kind that neither I nor Severus can give," Arthur said, sitting on the bed next to his. Mordred tucked into the meal, wondering where the High Priest was now. He had said that he was free of Morgana but there was something palpable in the air, something that reminded him of her here. Perhaps it was the innocence of the children, the same innocence he could remember Morgana having when he had only been a child. She had been sweet and kind then, not at all like how she had been once she discovered her magic. Fear and power had ended that.

"What is it?" Arthur asked. Mordred wished that sometimes his face wasn't so open. As a druid he had once been able to hide his emotions but he was still young and sometimes, especially to those who had learned how to read him, he would accidently reveal what he was thinking. He sighed and placed the fork on the now empty plate.

"I was thinking about Morgana. Before she tried to take the throne," Mordred said and he noticed Arthur stiffen. He supposed it was hard for Arthur to remember her that way after all that she had done for him. All those childhood memories tainted by the fact that not only had his father lied to him, but the little girl he remembered no longer existed. It seemed unfair on everyone and Mordred got the feeling that Emrys still blamed himself for not acting sooner with her. But the past couldn't be changed and now they had to move on with the future.

"You don't have to wait for me," Mordred said quietly, placing the plate to one side. "I'll meet with the headmistress soon." Arthur nodded and stood up. Before leaving he placed one hand on Mordred's shoulder, a sign that he would stand by him even in death, and then left, leaving Mordred alone to contemplate on the twists fate had in store for them.

* * *

Morgana was lost.

When she had first been released she had been exhilarated. She was finally getting out of the pit that had become her home, reliving her time in that damned well but without Aithusa, and was able to walk _her_ kingdom once again. She had barely noticed her father leaving with her, the pair of them preferring not to talk to each other as they went their separate ways. But it had only taken a few hours to realise that this was not the world she had left behind.

Morgana had always wanted freedom, for herself and her people, and here it was clear that the people were free. She hadn't been bothered by the nose-less freak who had called her here. She had been intent on destroying Arthur to get what she wanted but now she wasn't so sure. The people in this hall had suffered, families crying over their loved ones, couples lying dead hand-in-hand. It had made Morgana want to cry. _Is this what happened to all those people I attacked?_ She had found herself thinking, finally free of the determination to destroy her brother. She had found herself wandering this once beautiful school, wanting to give comfort to the people and knowing that none of them could see her. She wasn't heartless. She had only wanted freedom.

Suddenly, that excuse made no difference. These people had seen true evil and would have nothing to do with her.

Morgana had run from the tears and the desperate cries to a place that had once been her solitude back at the castle in Camelot. A library had never been her favourite place but it was a great place to go when hiding from Arthur because he never went into the library. She could lose herself in the (rather boring) volumes that filled the shelves and dream of the time when her father, or the man she had thought was her father, was still alive. She soon wished she had picked anywhere else to go.

A single book on Camelot had her hatred re-ignited, but on briefly. These people painted Merlin, _Merlin_, the boy who did nothing for her, as a hero! They adored him and several times, she heard people walking past invoking his name (albeit in strange ways). But she had almost cried when reaching the part about her. There was nothing. It described her as the most evil person to have ever walked the earth, one illustration showing her standing amidst a burning village, cackling with laughter as people ran and screamed. It even degraded Mordred, making him out to be a cunning, deceitful man who had his eyes on Arthur's throne. Morgana had thrown the book across the room with a shriek, then set the library on fire (however the books didn't burn and the fire soon died, clearly enchanted to survive tantrums like this). Mordred had never wanted Arthur's throne and she had certainly never laughed over the people's screams… she might not have been sympathetic at the time but she never laughed.

Morgana had resorted to wandering the halls, drifting from place to place, almost on the verge of tears. What was she to do? It was clear Camelot no longer existed, rendering her mission a waste, and the people here were free. Sad, but hopeful for the future. And every single one of them hated her, she was sure of it.

"Are you looking for something?" Morgana turned at the silvery voice to find a girl with long blonde, almost silver, hair. Her voice sounded dreamy, almost as if she wasn't quiet there but Morgana noticed signs of the Sight when she saw it. This girl saw things that most people couldn't.

"I'm not sure," Morgana said quietly, certain that this girl wouldn't be able to help her. "I'm just thinking."

"Ok," the girl said, smiling up at her. "Just make sure the Nargals don't get you!" she finished in a conspiratorial whisper before skipping away down the corridor. Morgana wondered what she meant before carrying on her way. There was much she needed to think about and one half-mad girl wasn't going to change that. But she couldn't stop the soft smile at the knowledge that there was someone she could talk to.

* * *

Harry found himself tapping his fingers on the desk as he waited for Mordred to arrive. It was true that he wasn't the most academic person on the plant- he had always preferred to think on his feet- but he was curious as to what the young (if he could be called that) knight had to say. Arthur hadn't given any explanation as to _why_ Mordred was a better choice for an explanation, only that he knew more about it than Arthur himself did. Harry wondered how much swallowed pride that simple sentence had taken.

Arthur himself was standing by the door looking refreshed after a night's sleep. He was no longer dressed in armour, his cloak gone too, only wearing a simple red tunic, trousers and brown leather boots. Excalibur was thrust through his belt and Harry got the feeling that even in Camelot, Arthur hadn't gone anywhere unarmed (although Harry also doubted that Excalibur was the only weapon that Arthur had on him).

Finally the door opened and Harry blinked in surprise. Mordred stood on the other side of the door, also not dressed in armour. Like Arthur, he wore leather boots (except his were black), trousers and a tunic. However Mordred's tunic was either a very dark brown or black (Harry couldn't tell) and he was wearing a blue velvety-looking coat over the top. Around his neck was what Harry would have taken to be a scarf, except it looked like more of a neckerchief than a scarf, and was made of a faded red material so now it looked more maroon than red. He blushed when he noticed that everyone in the room had turned to look at him.

There were actually quite a few people in the room. Harry had filled the rest of the Weasely's in on the details, plus Neville and Luna. There were also some teachers including McGonagall, Snape, Slughorn and, strangely, Trelawney. Hagrid was sitting in the corner of the room and was the only one with a smile on his face when Mordred entered the room. McGonagall said nothing, only gestured to the seat in the middle of the room, 'explain' clearly written all over his face. Mordred looked a little afraid but went over to the seat and looked around him. Harry watched as he took a deep breath and started to speak.

"I can answer most of your questions on the Old Religion but please know that I don't know everything. I'm not sure even Emrys knows all the mystical secrets of this earth," Mordred said quietly, his eyes on the floor. "What would you like to know?"

"Where did you come from? Snape said somewhere to do with the Old Religion and Arthur said that that wasn't dead but no one actually told us where you came from," Hermione instantly put in. Ron butted in before Mordred could even open his mouth to answer Hermione's question.

"And why does everyone say you're the one for the explanations?" Well, at least he hadn't repeated the same question three times. Mordred sighed before answering.

"Before I became a knight I was a Druid, one of the last remaining after the Great Purge. My family were killed in a secondary raid but I escaped due to my mother's bravery. She hid me before the soldiers could find me and I was raised in a peaceful camp led by a man named Aldrinn. Because I had magical talent I was also told how to control this once the traits began to set in." Everyone in the room looked shocked. None of the legends said anything about Mordred being a Druid, nor did they mention anything about him being magical. There seemed to be more to Mordred than met the eye.

"To answer your question," Mordred continued turning to Hermione, "the place we came from was once somewhere known to all. It is called the Court of the Highest Order of Magic and it judges people on their lives, magical or not, to what kind of a life they get after death. Those who are truly evil are sent to the deepest recesses of the afterlife, places that are so dark you cannot navigate your way out without help. Some people are chosen to be seated upon the Council seats for the judging of souls which can take place during a person's life. The Court was open to those who were alive too, a place where people could go for advice, magical or not, or even just to talk to a loved one. There are no limitations in the court as to who can go and there is a record somewhere of everyone's lives, those who have lived, do live or are yet to live. It can also be known as the place of faith."

"How do you get to the Court?" Harry asked, suddenly wondering if he could go and speak to his parents. Mordred frowned for a moment.

"I'm not sure. One upon a time it was simple as everyone knew where to go. People would go to see a person's trial, to give testament to whether or not they had done good deeds but now… the Old Religion has receded to only a few places and I suppose that it is only through those places that you could get into it. Unless, of course, you die."

"Oh," Harry said, disappointed. It would have been nice to see everyone again.

"Hermione mentioned a leader," McGonagall said, looking down at Mordred sternly. "Who is this person?" Mordred blinked and turned to look at Arthur. Arthur just shrugged with a look on his face that said 'it's up to you'. Harry wondered what Mordred was going to say.

"There is…" Mordred started uncertainly. Arthur didn't change his posture, leaning against the wall by the door. He didn't look very interested in the conversation. "The Court is run by the High Priest or Priestess. At the moment it is the High Priest but he is… ah… otherwise engaged." Mordred was hiding something, of that he was certain.

"Ok, but who is this High Priest?" Bill Weasley asked, looking at him seriously. "It would be a bit of a problem if this High Priest of yours turns out to be, oh I don't know, some kind of muggle-hater." Arthur snorted in the background and Harry thought he heard him mutter something like "hardly likely." He wondered what that meant. Mordred turned to look at Arthur again, still looking uncertain.

"Just tell them Mordred. They're going to find out at some point," Arthur said, scratching at the mortar in the wall with a knife. Harry blinked, wondering where the knife had come from. McGonagall was scowling at him but said nothing. Mordred just bit his lip and turned to face the room again.

"The High Priestess used to be Nimueh, but she was relieved of her position after she abused it to discriminate Uther Pendragon. The new High Priest is Em… Merlin." Harry knew that his mouth was not the only one hanging open and he was fairly certain that Snape hadn't known either judging from the fact that the man had just tripped over his own shoes.

* * *

**Wow, I made Morgana nice! Kinda...**

**Anyway, I almost forgot but in answer to The one who writes the ones, I don't really know what I meant by foreshadowing either. I am such a dis-organised person that I make these up as I go along with a vague idea of a plot in my head that changes every five seconds (probably not the best writing strategy). I was kind of hyper when I posted the last chapter but I guess the little episode of Voldemort at the end was kind of foreshadowing? I don't know. I was high and I'll just leave it at that.**

**Please let me know what you think in a lovely review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I have absolutely no excuse for it, especially since this has been finished for a good few days. I guess the absence of decent headphones put me off the idea of using my laptop (everything on my computer is done with music) and I'm now on a reading streak of books. So, yeah, pretty lame excuses really.**

**However, I would like to thank everybody who reviewed this story. It always makes my day. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I, strangely had a lot of fun writing it. **

* * *

Well, this was certainly not what Voldemort had expected. He had expected flames, Muggles screaming in the streets, a vengeful sorceress screaming insanely. It was the perfect dream that Voldemort had quietly kept of the Mistress of the Dark, Morgan Le Fey. But it had been a week and nothing, absolutely _nothing_ had happened. Of course, Uther was playing his own little revenge game but the man was a blithering idiot and hadn't even _found_ the wizarding world yet.

Voldemort had cast about trying to find the witch's essence and come up blank. He was in hiding and there was very little he could do without being spotted by the Ministry. He was desperate and he was playing for time really. Perhaps things would move along a little more swiftly if he nudged them in the right direction. Starting with the buffoon, Uther Pendragon.

And that was how Voldemort, Dark Lord supreme and owner of the legendary Elder Wand came to be standing in a dirty backstreet in the middle of a rainstorm in London, looking very much un-threatening and –supreme. But it would be worth it when Uther's petty revenge over his wife would be fulfilled through the destruction of Hogwarts. After all, you cannot fight a ghost, even with magic.

Voldemort almost missed the king from the Dark Ages, having been looking out for destruction rather than a glowing blue man, but find him he did. The man was just staring at him, trying to figure out how someone so ethereal (in Voldemort's mind that was) could be there. And so he moved closer to the Dark Lord.

"Who are you?" the man demanded as if he were the one who were in control. Voldemort simply smiled, hating the fact that he was forced to barter with filth.

"I am the one who summoned you. There are some… ah… people I need help in eliminating and I knew you would be able to help me," Voldemort said, placing a charming (for him) smile on his face. His words were said in a silky, persuasive voice and Uther seemed to be frowning, considering. After all, Voldemort could send him back if he so wished.

"Why would I help you? Who are these enemies of yours that I would want to destroy?" Uther snapped in his demanding voice. Voldemort wondered briefly if that was all this man could do; demand for things that were silly and superficial.

"You will help me because my enemies are the same as yours. Wizards, witches, sorcerers." Voldemort saw Uther's eyes light up in bloodthirsty revenge. He allowed a smile because this was exactly what he wanted. The man was putty in his hands and he would finally be rid of Potter and his ridiculous notions that _love_ was the answer to everything. Love and the so called bond between friends. As if that counted for anything.

"And where will I find these enemies of yours?"

"In a castle in the Scottish Highlands. I can show you the way." Voldemort smirked in triumph, knowing that his enemies' fate was sealed. Now they would all die. However, he failed to notice another shadowed figure, watching and listening closely to their conversation. Knowing that things were about to get messy, the figure slipped away heading to the one place where things would come to an end. Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure how he felt about Mordred's surprising news. He knew that it must be important, whatever it was that Voldemort had done, but he hadn't known it was serious enough to warrant _Merlin_, the hero of the wizarding. They had been swearing by his name only a few minutes ago! This was almost too much. Snape, most of all, looked as if someone had just slapped him across the face and then walked away for no reason. Mordred just looked confused by the shocked expressions crossing everyone's faces.

"Wh-What did I do?" Mordred stammered, turning to Arthur for help. Arthur shrugged.

"Don't look at me. I don't have a clue how someone as clueless as _Mer_lin gained _this_ level of reverence," he said, carrying on ruining the castle mortar with his dagger. He seemed to be enjoying the confusion in the room.

"How can you speak about him that way?" Hermione gasped, staring at Arthur in shock. "Merlin was the greatest wizard the world has ever seen!"

"Yeah," Ron suddenly supplied, "how could _Merlin_ ever be clueless?" Arthur stared at him as he had just said something very stupid.

"Clearly you've never met him. _Mer_lin is lazy, stupid, never on time and spent most his time in the tavern when he was _supposed_ to be mucking out my stables," Arthur said almost maliciously, seeming to enjoy the shocked and furious looks on everyone's faces. Harry found that this was becoming nearly impossible to process. How could someone who had known the man in person just _insult_ his name like it was nothing? Mordred seemed to be having a hard time not laughing and a little voice in the back of Harry's head said _he doesn't mean it. It's just his way of saying that Merlin was his friend without admitting to it_. No one else seemed to have this revelation. However, they didn't have time to process it all that much.

"You've forgotten to mention that you are an insufferable arrogant prat who managed to find trouble on _every_ hunting trip you forced me on," a voice said, floating through the door. Harry blinked and the room fell quiet, anything insulting dying on people's tongues. Harry had to admit that he, himself, had wanted to throw some sort of insult at him but now he found he couldn't say anything.

Harry had never been much for stardom. After all, he was famous in the wizarding world and he hadn't realised how much he had come to take that for granted until now. He had never found himself speechless in anyone's presence before over something as simple as _fame_ but this was different and he was completely unprepared for it. The man who had appeared out of nowhere at Arthur's side was _not_ what Harry had imagined Merlin to look like. He was young, younger than Arthur in fact, with pale skin and curly black hair that wasn't long enough to hide his rather ridiculously large ears. He was wearing deep royal blue robes which, while suiting him, showed that he was exceedingly thin. The golden dragon from Arthur's cloak was emblazed across his chest but harry found himself noticing that beneath the fancy clothes he was wearing a pair of old, worn, muddy leather boots which were probably the only pair he had. The only part that Harry found he could recognise as truly _Merlin_ was his eyes. They were a brilliant gold, as old as time but they seemed to be fading and suddenly harry found himself being analysed by a pair of deep blue eyes full of wisdom.

Arthur didn't seem to have noticed the tension in the room.

"I never forced you on _any _hunting trips. You were a servant and you were obligated to go. And, anyway, _you're_ supposed to be out hunting my dear father and loving sister," Arthur said, slipping the dagger into a small sheath at his side. Harry got the feeling that that was _not_ where he had acquired the dagger from but didn't mention it.

"I didn't ask to be your servant. And I am. That's why I'm here instead of wandering aimlessly through forests prat."

"Idiot."

"Dollophead."

"Clotpole."

"That's my word."

"Still suits you perfectly."

"Why don't you try inventing your own words?"

"Why should I when you provide ones which suit you perfectly on your own?"

"At least I have the brain cells to create new words."

"Shut up Merlin." Harry couldn't help staring at the pair with his mouth hanging open. He got the feeling everyone else in the room were having the same trouble. Snape didn't seem to be able to see or hear anything. He was just staring at the pair with glazed eyes, shocked. Harry wasn't sure whether or not to feel sorry for him.

"Just _what_ is going on here?" McGonagall exclaimed the moment she was able to speak again. Arthur and Merlin exchanged glances that pretty much said 'you tell her, no _you_ tell her'. Harry wasn't sure what to make of that either. Eventually, Merlin answered.

"I have returned to Hogwarts on pressing business. Apparently a day isn't long enough for Voldemort to wait to begin the carnage so he's tipped Uther Pendragon off that there's a school for magic up here. I'd expect him to be here in about…" Merlin paused, tapping a finger on his chin as he thought. "Well, I'd say about three hours."

"Uther Pendragon?" McGonagall said faintly. Arthur ignored her.

"What about my charming half-sister?" he asked. Something akin to a smile flickered across Merlin's face.

"Haven't you noticed? Morgana's been here the whole time. I think she set the library on fire." Harry felt his mouth fall open again. Morgana had been _here_? The whole time? While they had all been sleeping? And they were still _alive_? Arthur seemed surprised too.

"She is? I would have thought there would be revenge all-round considering the amount of times people say your name around here," Arthur said, his grin suddenly back. Merlin blinked.

"What?" Mordred sniggered a little and harry began to realise that Merlin actually didn't _know_ how famous he was in the wizarding world. It was clear he was used to Arthur taking the limelight as he suddenly seemed to realise that everyone in the room was staring at _him_ specifically. "You mean they're not all looking at…" merlin looked like he might want to bolt from the room. Arthur was laughing quietly, his shoulders shaking as he shook his head.

"No, Merlin. It's all you." Merlin actually looked quite terrified at that thought.

"But… but…" Harry couldn't believe that the most powerful man on earth was floundering at the attention of a few wizards from the future. He was looking at Snape now, almost for reassurance. Harry noticed that Snape's usual emotionless mask was now back in place and he just simply shrugged.

"You have become something of a… _celebrity_ in the wizarding world," Snape said delicately. Well, that was one way to put it. Harry would have said something along the lines of a god but he could see that the attention was just too much for merlin at the moment from this room. However, there was little time to dwell on this when McGonagall spoke up from the back of the room.

"Please may I clarify this before you divert to another topic _again_," McGonagall suddenly snapped, "but I heard both Uther Pendragon and Morgan Le Fey in a sum of three sentences? Just _what_ is going on?" However Merlin looked distracted again.

"_Who_ is Morgan Le Fey?" he said, sounding confused. Harry wondered why that was but thankfully, Arthur seemed to at least respect McGonagall, and stepped in before things could go off track again.

"She means Morgana."

"Then why-"

"Just go along with it." Merlin blinked at the tired tone in Arthur's voice and Harry got the feeling that Arthur was already getting bored of having to explain things he took for granted over and over again. He was beginning to understand a _lot_ about Arthur, strangely enough, and he suddenly didn't seem so Slytherin after all. Merlin just looked confused in general over everything but shrugged.

"Well, Voldemort-" at this pretty much everyone bar Harry, Snape, Arthur and Mordred flinched," summoned Uther and Morgana Pendragon back to this world. Morgana's actually been pretty tame but I'm guessing that she's in shock over how much things have changed. Uther, meanwhile, is carrying on being a hypocritical maniac." Merlin said all of this almost conversationally, clearly happy to be back on a topic that he recognised (and wasn't freaked out about).

"Why would Morgana be in shock? I would have thought that she would jump at the chance to get rid of all the Muggleborns," Hermione asked, sounding surprised. Merlin frowned, like this was a topic he didn't like talking about.

"Why must you all put _labels_ on things?" he suddenly exploded. Arthur didn't look very bothered, probably having heard something similar before. "What does it matter whether someone is pureblood, half-blood or Muggle-born? In fact why must we even call people who can't do magic that? It's derogatory and cruel on them even if they know nothing about it! Magic works so much better in harmony and this bloody Statute of Secrecy is tearing that to shreds, _allowing_ this conflict in1" Merlin then turned to Hermione, his eyes blazing with emotions Harry couldn't even begin to understand. "And in answer to your question, Morgana didn't give a toss to what blood type people were. She only wanted freedom for magical people after Uther's tyranny. Unfortunately she chose the wrong way to go about it, mainly through her fear of what her father could do to her and the things her half-sister taught her." And with that, Merlin swept from the room, the air crackling as he went. Hermione was frowning.

"But doesn't he know…" she trailed off when she saw Mordred and Arthur's faces. "What?"

"He has a point," Mordred said. "Giving names to things which never had names before is only opening the way to conflict. Especially when you begin to believe that you are above those without magic. As a druid, I was taught to respect all aspects of life, whether they are magical or not. Merlin, who was brought up in the mundane way, away from those with magic, finds it especially hard to understand why you must all distance yourselves from each other."

"Plus," Arthur said, cutting off Hermione who had started to speak. "Those without magic and those with magic have all done great things in your respective worlds. Yes, there will be those who don't wish to understand things that are out of their control, but the world has always worked better when everything is out there for you to see. And because you have all hidden yourselves away, whenever someone like Voldemort appears you cannot protect the innocent or even warn them that they are in danger because of a silly piece of paper which was brought up hundreds of years ago. Things have changed and are changing even now. You need to begin to respect that."

"But Muggles don't want to know about the magical world. They think that it's all a joke and there's no such thing as magic," Hermione argued. "If they did, then the wizarding world would probably be in danger."

"Then you need to make them believe that you are neither a threat nor a danger to them," Arthur said simply before following Merlin out of the door.

* * *

**Ok, I admit bringing Merlin in now is probably getting a bit ahead of myself but I couldn't write this chapter any other way. And in answer to those questions which inevitably will be asked: yes, Harry probably would freak out over Merlin because he is supposed to be more powerful than Dumbledore. I mean, come on, they _swear_ by his name. That's like meeting your god in person (I mean that in no offensive way to anybody. I'm not racist or anything else, just to be clear).**

**Secondly, I didn't think that Merlin would recognise Morgana under the name 'Morgan Le Fey' which is what she is commonly known as now. Morgana, Morgan... I think somewhere she and Morgause was referenced as being so similar they could have been the same person. Their roles confuse me a bit because they seem to change in variation depending on what you read. Anyway, back on topic, in the BBC series there are no references to Morgana as being Morgan Le Fey and so, since the others have little knowledge of the wizarding world other than important events, I used Merlin's character to outline this (and to have a little laugh at what I think Merlin's reaction would be to discovering he is revered by hundreds of people world-wide).**

**I'm sorry if anyone gets a little offended by these comments, I'm just in a bit of a snarky mood today. Not an excuse (as my mother constantly tells me) but I seriously mean no one person any harm by these comments. Normally I'm just rambling anyway.**

**Hopefully the next post will be quicker but, er, I start Sixth Form in about three weeks so don't count on it. Sorry.**


End file.
